


Every Breath You Take

by GhostIsReading



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Ornaments, Christmas Presents, Confusion, Crushes, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostIsReading/pseuds/GhostIsReading
Summary: Prompt: OrnamentsHarry receives an anonymous gift for Christmas.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111
Collections: Twistmas 2020 - A Dark Remix Xmas Fest





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Twistmas2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twistmas2020) collection. 



> I recommend listening to the song 'Every Breath You Take' by The Police as you read this.

Harry stared up at the red curtains of his bed in Gryffindor tower and sighed. It was Christmas, yet another Christmas spent alone at Hogwarts. He sighed and turned onto his left side. Ron had gone home this year and so had Hermione and well so had basically everyone in the tower. The so-called ‘golden trio’ had been growing distant as of late. Ron and Hermione were always arguing and Harry was rather sick of it so he had taken to avoiding them as much as he could. It didn’t help that it was their sixth year and the war was looming. 

With a groan he finally decided to get up and have a look at his tiny pile of presents. Every year they would always bring a smile to his face, just knowing that he had people that cared enough about him to send him a gift...it was a novel experience. He wasn’t sure if he would get anything from Ron or Hermione although he had sent them something. He pulled back the curtains and blinked in disbelief at the pile on top of his trunk at the end of his bed. There were more gifts than he had been expecting. 

Curious, Harry scooted forward and brought them onto the bed. He lifted a silver wrapped box first and although there was no tag saying who it was from, he found himself carefully unwrapping it. Inside was a green box. He lifted the lid to find an orb nestled in soft paper. It was eerily reminiscent of the prophecy orb. 

“What the hell?” Harry muttered and tentatively lifted the orb from the box. The smoke in the orb moved lazily as he tipped it in his hand. It was cool to the touch and was that a ribbon hoop? It was! There was a silver ribbon attached to the top of the orb as if it was an ornament. “Who on earth sent me this?” And why? After staring at it for a little longer he sighed and put it carefully back in the box. It seemed to be benign in nature and somewhat pretty, if a little a creepy, tree ornament. 

He placed the box, without its lid, on his bedside table before turning back to the rest of his gifts. He had the usual jumper in dark green with a golden snitch on the front and the wonderful fudge from the Weasleys but nothing specifically from Ron which was a little heart breaking. Harry swallowed around the lump that formed in his throat. He shouldn’t be so upset over it. It was silly, he wasn’t Dudley, he didn’t need presents to know that he was loved...but it was the first time since his first year that Ron hadn’t given him anything, even the twins had sent him something! They had sent him a box of  Weasley Wizard Wheezes products

He shook his head and moved on. From Hermione, he received the usual study planner. A little lame and boring but it showed that she had been thinking about him and that’s what counted really. From Hagrid he got some rock cakes and chocolate frogs. Chocolate was always welcome, Harry thought as he opened one and caught the frog. 

The only present left was another box from… Kreacher? Why was the crazy elf sending him a gift? Harry opened the box and then immediately shut it again. Maggots. The bloody elf had sent him a box of maggots. Harry threw his head back and laughed. It was ridiculous! Sure it was disgusting but Hedwig probably wouldn’t mind eating them. And what did it say about his friendship with Ron that even his twisted mad elf had sent him a gift and his best mate hadn’t?

“I’m being ridiculous.” Harry sighed as he calmed down. “I’m reading far too much into this.” He put the maggots back onto his trunk, not really wanting them on his bedside table, before pulling on the new jumper from Mrs Weasley. As he was alone in the dorm he didn’t hold himself back from hugging himself and self soothing like he used to do in his cupboard. He was just feeling lonely, that was what was causing his darker thoughts. He was lonely, that was all. 

Harry eventually emerged from the dorm at noon for the Christmas lunch. He smiled a little at the Professor’s clearly drunken antics. Hagrid as usual planted a wet kiss on McGonagall’s cheek and Dumbledore wore the ridiculous hat that came from the magical Christmas cracker. This year it was a bowler hat that was rather similar to the one that Fudge wears. Snape was brooding at the end of the table and continuously topping up his goblet and Flitwick was bouncing in his seat talking a mile a minute with Sprout who looked to be falling asleep in her goblet. 

Harry pulled his cracker with a younger year from Ravenclaw that he had never seen before. Her blonde hair reached her lower back and her eyes were huge, almost as big as Trelawney’s glasses made her eyes seem. 

“I’m Luna Lovegood.” She said in a distracted manner as she heaped more sprouts into her plate. 

“I’m Harry Potter.” He felt obliged to say in turn. 

“Nice to meet you Harry Potter.” Luna said as she picked up her cracker, “Will you pull my cracker with me?”

“Only if you’ll pull mine as well.” He bartered, reaching for his own. 

“It’s a deal.” 

A loud cannon like bang filled the hall with blue smoke and glitter before the prizes appeared on the table. Luna beamed at him and pulled his cracker and the same theatrics filled the hall. 

“Oh I do love the ice mice.” Luna clapped in glee as she caught the animated mouse by its tail and it bit its head off. Harry winced, why were all the animal shaped sweets animated?! He shook his bemused as she pulled on the sailor's hat that came out of hers and had a look at what came out of his own cracker. A top hat and a crystal ornament in the shape of an owl. He smiled at it, it looked rather a lot like Hedwig, how cute! She was going to love it. 

He returned to his dorm afterwards and gently placed the crystal owl next to the smoky orb. He hummed quietly to himself as he eyes the top hat before his eyes were drawn back to the box of maggots and a thought struck him. 

“Kreacher?” He called wondering if the house elf would be able to appear. The grumpy elf appeared with a pop. 

“Filthy Master called?” 

“Yes,” Harry wasn’t overly surprised that he was able to appear after the whole Dobby fiasco in his second year. “This is no clothes.” He handed the top hat to the House Elf. “Merry Christmas.” 

The house elf stared wordlessly at the top hat before taking it and vanishing. With that over and done with Harry moved back to his bed and picked up the smoky orb ornament again. He was really curious to know who sent it and why. 

“Who sent you?” He questioned it out loud. Not expecting a response so he was rather surprised when the smoke cleared and a room started to appear. 

It was white and rather tastefully decorated but seemed to be an office with a desk and bookshelves. Sat behind the desk was someone Harry hadn't expected. It was Lucius Malfoy. 

He dropped the ornament. It bounced slightly on his bed and the picture was once more obscured by smoke. 

“What the hell.” He stared at it incredulously. “You cannot be serious? Malfoy sent it to me? As in the man I got sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater?” He should tell someone about this. He really should. But...it was a gift and wouldn’t it be rude to get rid of it? And if he experimented with it for a bit more and found out how it worked exactly maybe he could spy on Malfoy? Yes, that was a good idea. He would use the ornament to spy on Malfoy the senior and then use that information against him. With that decided Harry picked the ornament backup and once more stared into its smoky insides. 

“Show me Lucius Malfoy.” 

Once more the smoke cleared to show the elder Malfoy sat in his office. 

Yes Harry would keep this ornament.

  
  


Harry had only meant to use the ornament to spy on the Malfoy elder but found himself checking in on the man rather frequently throughout the holidays. More and more often Harry would find himself staring into the ornament and watching the man live his life. He blamed it on being the only student in Gryffindor staying for the holidays and being a bit lonely but more and more it because he was intrigued by the man.

Harry learnt that Malfoy was estranged from his wife. They hardly interacted for all that they lived under the same roof but the man doted on his son but to the extreme that the Dursleys did. He was stern but loving and Harry found himself wanting to know more about Lucius Malfoy.

During the Christmas break Harry learnt that Malfoy liked to sleep in late if given the opportunity and almost always skipped breakfast. He ate lunch and dinner in a large dining room with Voldemort sitting at the head of the table. But it wasn’t as tense as Harry thought it would be. There was no torture or killing of muggles. It was just rather civilised meals. Voldemort was still snake faced but seemed more sane than he had in the Graveyard. 

One scene that confused Harry the most though took place in Lucius’ study. 

_ “My Lord.” Lucius rose from his chair to greet his lord. _

_ “Be seated.” Voldemort rasped. “Tell me, how is the extraction going?” _

_ “We’ve rescued seven muggleborns.” _

_ “Most excellent.” _

_ “Narcissa is taking care of them until we find families willing to take them in.” Lucius continued. “We have two sets of siblings, a brother and sister and three sisters. The others are only childs. We memory charmed the parents and warded them to inform us if they have any further magical children.” _

_ “Keep up the good work.” Voldemort praised before pausing and asking. “When will your divorce go through?” _

_ “The sooner the better.” Lucius sighed slumping in his chair. “Narcissa may be a wonderful woman but she is a woman. I’ve managed to put up with her until Draco was old enough to understand but now that he is, I can’t wait to be free of her.”  _

Malfoy was getting divorced?! Harry wasn’t sure why he felt kind of pleased about that and so turned his thoughts to the more important information that he had learnt. The so-called ‘Dark’ side of the war were rescuing muggleborns. Not killing them, not even killing their parents. It goes against everything that he had ever been told. He placed the orb down and spent the rest of the night thinking on it. 

Harry felt like a pervert watching the man so often, often enough to catch him in the bath even. His body was as angular and defined as his face. Water dripped down his chiselled chest and Harry squirmed in his bed at the sight. He knew he should look away, should put the orb down but instead his head strayed to his trousers and he continued to watch. Harry was a teenager and the sight of such an attractive body...who knew that Mister Malfoy was so hung. After Harry had made a mess in his trousers when Mister Malfoy climbed out of the bath, he finally put the ornament down. He blushed bright red unable to believe that he had just masturbated at the sight of Lucius Malfoy. 

He still didn’t stop spying on Malfoy though. He found himself checking the orb almost every hour of the day. He found himself wishing he could speak to the man, to ask him questions on what he had overheard...and well maybe Harry was starting to develop a crush as well. Could you blame him? Lucius Malfoy was an attractive man who doted on his son and was seeming less evil than he had believed. 

“I wish I could just ask him what he was thinking-”

“It's about time you figured out how to use the orb, Mr Potter.” A smooth cultured voice came from the ornament cradled in Harry’s hands. 

“Malfoy!” Harry exclaimed in surprise and almost dropped it in surprise as he took in the close up of the man’s face. 

“Please, call me Lucius.” The man smirked. “After all, you’ve seen me naked.” Harry went bright red at the reminder of when he accidentally spied on the man while he was in the bath. 

“That was an accident!”

“It still didn’t stop you from watching though.” 

“I-” Harry struggled to say anything. 

“It's alright.” Lucius tried to soothe him. “Would it help if I told you that the orb worked both ways?”

“You mean?” 

“Oh yes, Harry. Every time you were watching me, I was watching you.” 

“So you saw-”

“Yes.” 

“Oh Merlin.” It was official, Harry wanted to die. 

“It’s alright, I was rather flattered if I’m being honest.” 

“That doesn’t help.” Harry whined, his ears felt hot with embarrassment.

Lucius just chuckled. 

“Anyway,” Harry cleared his throat. “I wanted to ask why you sent me this ornament.” 

“Why isn’t it obvious?” 

“Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn’t be asking.” 

“You are a young, powerful, attractive wizard, Mister Potter.” The blond drawlled. “I wanted to give you a chance to get to know me without the lightside blinkers on.” 

“I don’t understand.” Harry admitted although the more hormonal part of him hoped that the man was implying what he thought he was. 

“I am getting divorced and find that I am on the lookout for a husband.” He smirked. “And Malfoys do not settle for anything but the best.”

“Wait. you mean?” Harry spluttered in disbelief. “You can’t be serious!”

“Oh but I am.”

“But we’re on different sides of the war!”

“If that is your only objection then having you won’t be as difficult as I thought.” 

“You’re insane.” Harry shook his head. He should just let go of the ornament, put it down and forget that all of this had happened. But he didn’t. 

“Maybe so.” Lucius shrugged elegantly. “But I am a man that knows what he wants and what I want is you.” 

“You work with Voldemort.” Harry repeated. “Why on earth would you want me?”

“I know that you have been watching me quite a bit, surely you realise that not everything you have been told is true?”

“I-” Harry closed his mouth and frowned. “I need to think.” 

“Take all the time you need, love.” Lucius smiled so softly that Harry felt his breath catch in his throat before the image of the blond was covered by smoke. 

“What the hell.” Harry exclaimed and stared down at the ornament that was still clutched in his hand. “This cannot be real.” The whole idea was insane. 

  
  


In the light of the next day the whole situation was still insane and yet as had become a habit, Harry’s hand strayed to the ornament. 

“Show me Lucius Malfoy.” He whispered to the glass. 

The smoke cleared and once more showed the man asleep in his bed as he usually was at this time of day. The harsh lines of his face seemed to soften in sleep and his white blond hair was draped over his dark pillows. Harry groaned low in his throat when he noticed that the duvet had slipped down the man’s chest showing dusky coloured nipples. 

“It's just my hormones.” He muttered to himself. “It's just hormones.” 

Then Lucius cracked open an eye and smiled. “Hello Harry.” 

Harry dropped the ornament on his bed and hid his face in his hands again. Oh merlin, he really wasn’t lying when he said that when Harry watched him, he could see Harry too. 

He stared at the ornament where sat on his duvet and bit his lip in indecision. What was the harm really? If he did watch Lucius or talk to him? The man was attractive and seemed to want him. Wanted Harry and not many people wanted Harry. And what if Voldemort wasn’t as bad as he had always been told? If that was true then what else had he been lied to about? He needed more information. 

  
  


He stared bewildered down at the pile of newspapers on the table in front of him. They dated back thirty years and told a different story to what he had been told. The Death Eaters hadn’t gone on raids until the last two years leading up to Voldemort’s defeat in 1981 but even then most of the article stated that the casualties only became worse when the Order of the Phoenix interfered with the Aurors doing their jobs. On the ‘raids’ that weren’t interfered with, all the death eaters seemed to do was rescue muggleborns although in back then they had killed the muggle parents. Sure that wasn’t great but it was no near the amount of violence that he had been told about and he personally didn’t disagree with the removal of magical children from their muggle families. After all not all muggles reacted well to magic, he would know. So what did this mean? Why was he being lied to? What did Dumbledore have to gain by exaggerating the death toll of the last war? It didn’t make any sense!

He pulled the ornament out of his robe pocket and pressed his lips into a hard line. He rolled the ornament between his hands before whispering Lucius’ name and asked to speak to him. 

“Harry?” 

“I want to meet with you.” The words slipped from his mouth before he could even think about them. 

“Can you get yourself to Hogsmead?”

“I’ll meet you at the Shrieking shack.” 

“It's a date, love.” 

  
  


Harry fidgeted as he stood next to the shrieking shack. He nervously bit his lip as he waited. Maybe this was a bad idea? What did he think would come from meeting with Lucius? From meeting with Voldemort’s right hand man? Maybe he should just go back to his dorm, it wasn’t too late. 

There was a crack of apparition sounded and then a strong pair of arms were around his waist and he pulled into a hard chest. He spelt clean and kind of woody but spicy at the same time. Harry found that he rather liked it. 

“Hello, love.” Lucius’ chest rumbled against Harry’s back as he spoke. 

“I-” now that he was here Harry found himself tongue tied. He didn’t know what to say, what he wanted to ask, his mind just went blank. 

“Everything will be okay now.” Lucius crooned and gently turned Harry in his arms so they were face to face. Harry automatically tipped his head up to meet the steely grey eyes. A warm hand carded through his thick locks and he couldn’t help but lean into the hand. 

“I-I wanted to ask you some things.” Harry finally managed to mumble, why was he suddenly feeling so tired? The arm around his waist was so comforting, and, and what was he thinking about again?

“It's all right, you can ask me about them later, once we get you home.”

“Home?” He frowned in confusion. “But I don’t have a home?”

“Of course you do.” Lucius’s hot, sweet breath brushed against his face and as Harry inhaled his mind went completely blank. “Your home is with me, remember?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded vacantly. Of course that made sense. 

“That’s right darling,” Harry was pulled closer. “If you come home with me, you’ll never have to worry about a thing again.” 

“But the war?” Harry managed to ask as he swayed forward into the embrace.

“Is of little consequence.” Lucius promised. “You’ll never have to worry again about fighting or being in danger.” He stroked Harry’s hair. “If you marry me, I’ll take of you for the rest of our days, do you like the sound of that?”

Protected? Never having to fight again? To be looked after...it sounded so good. Harry inhaled again and the woodsy spicy smell made his head go foggy again. He wanted to go home. Home sounded wonderful.

“I want to go home.” Harry agreed and wrapped his arms around his fiance. 

“Then let’s go.” The next thing Harry knew he was being squeezed through a straw. 

They repeated in a place Harry had only seen through the ornament: Lucius’s office. Sat in front of the fire was Voldemort. At the sight of the snake face man Harry clutched onto Lucius and tensed. 

“It’s alright, love.” He was quick to reassure him. “Like I promised, you don’t have to fight ever again.”

“I see the plan worked.” 

Plan? What plan? Harry was about to ask but then Lucius breathed in his face again and he lost his train of thought. 

“The enchantment on the ornament opened his mind and the perfume worked perfectly.” 

“Yes, he is rather receptive to it, isn’t he?” Voldemort mused as he took in the besotted look on the young man’s face. “When are you planning to marry him?”

“The divorce was finalised yesterday.” Lucius smirked. “So, if you are willing to be one of the witnesses we would need one more witness before heading to Gringotts.” 

  
  


Harry felt he was watching the world through a tunnel. He was taken to Gringotts with Voldemort and another Death Eater as witnesses to marry Lucius Malfoy. The traditional muggle vows fell from his lips, reinforced and accepted by magic. As soon as the marriage vows were cemented, he suddenly snapped back to himself. 

“What the hell?” He pushed Lucius away as the man leaned in for the kiss. 

“Now, now love.” Lucius smirked. “Come here and kiss your husband.” 

Without any input from mind, Harry’s body did as he was ordered and kissed him. The warm press of firm lips against his. Harry’s lips were forced apart and his mouth plundered by the man that had tricked his way into being his husband. The kiss was hot and ensnaring and his teenage hormones surged. He melted into it. 

When Lucius pulled back Harry wanted to slap that smug smile off his face. “Well, Mr Malfoy. Shall we leave for our honeymoon?” 

“Honeymoon?” Harry spluttered in surprise and tried to pull away his mind was still reeling from the events. He vaguely remembered what Voldemort had said when they had arrived at Malfoy manor. “You, enchanted and drugged me into marrying you!”

“‘Til death do us part.” Lucius replied with a self satisfied smile. 

“Why?” He demanded to know. How could he have done such a thing! And to think that Harry had started to like him but was that a lie too? He was so confused! How much was anything he knew or learnt during the holidays true?

“Because a Malfoy always gets what they want, and I want you.” Lucius stroked his cheek and Harry had to fight the urge to lean into the hand. “Think of it this way, love. You never have to fight again. You will be protected and cherished and have everything you can think of.” 

“‘Til death do us part.” Harry repeated bitterly. He knew that there was no way he could escape his husband. He wanted to hate the man, wanted to scream and rage but the vows he had made kept his mouth shut. He was shackled to this man and there was nothing he could do about it. The ‘to love and cherish’ part of vows meant that his magic would make sure that he loved the man that married him. 

“Exactly.” 


End file.
